Life In The Dark
by Mandy M Dee
Summary: Prostitution? A look at Brooke's life as a prostitute. The danger of it, the heartache of it. ONESHOT. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis quickly dressed, took her money and walked to the door. She took one more look around the room making sure she didn't forget anything. She saw the drunk man laying naked sprawled out on his bed. His clothes were scattered throughout the room, and his wedding ring still on his finger.

Pathetic.

There he was, a married man cheating on his wife with a hooker. This wasn't just a one time experience thing, it was monthly. Usually Brooke would have limits to how many times she would have sex with a "client" but this one was different. He had a lot of cash. He liked how Brooke worked, how she did it, and the way she did it. He offered good money, which really helped out.

She walked down the cold lonely street snuggling in her jacket. She herd the occasional bum shouting rude and provocative things to her, however like always she ignored it and kept walking to her two bedroom, beat down apartment. There she shared it with her best friend, and partner Peyton Sawyer and her lovely one year old daughter Hilarie.

She walked in to see a familiar site, Peyton and Hilarie asleep on the couch. Brooke smiled and put Hilarie to bed, showered and poured herself a bowl of fruit loops.

Typical day for Brooke Davis.

Usually it would consist of her getting ready then her and Peyton would go out while the neighbor would watch Hilarie all day. She would tell the kind old lady her and Peyton worked at places like Wal-mart, or McDonald's. However it was no use. She knew the truth. Everyone in that apartment did. Nobody would say anything, well at least no to their faces anyway.

Some of the names they were called were unbelievable. From hoe to slut and everything in between. However Peyton and Brooke ignored it.

Just shrug it off.

They would go to their usual corner and work all day, sometimes really late. That's when the good clients would come.

Brooke smiled as she herd Hilarie make a noise her in sleep. She was growing up so fast and she was so beautiful. She had chestnut curly hair and light blue eyes. She was a round baby with lots of giggles.

Only if Brooke knew who her father was. There was no way possible she could ever find out. She had slept with so many men so many times, she didn't even bother trying to ask for child support.

"Dude what time is it?" Peyton asked rubbing her eyes.

"Late. Not really sure." Brooke answered with a mouth full of fruit loops.

"Hungry?" she giggled.

"Yeah." She smiled taking another bite. "You went in early tonight."

"I was bored. How did you do?"

"Good, the Jenkins guy came back. I earned about 600 tonight."

"Awesome, were doing really good this month." Peyton smiled taking a seat.

"Yeah we are. So many man, so many hormones." Brooke laughed.

Peyton laughed with her.

"Well I'm beat. I'm going to bed." Peyton got up and dragged herself to bed.

"Night." Brooke called out.

She finished her bowl of fruit loops and sat on the couch watching their small tv. She sighed when she saw the Cosby Show was on as she watched it. They had such a great family, such a happy life. None of this hooker shit. They had good jobs and they were happy. They had money, and they were stable.

Brooke used to have that. Well the money part. Her family was rich and everybody new it. She grew up wearing the most expensive cloths, cutest outfits, and she was a stuck up bitch. She was like that up to her junior year in highschool. That is when she met Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton was such a bad ass. She didn't take shit from anybody and Brooke admired her.

Brooke was such a pansy. Her life was supposed to be this glamorous thing, but she was miserable. She hated it. She hated her mom. Her dad. Herself. Every time she had to get dressed up to go to one of their expensive fancy dinners she cried to herself.

Brooke and Peyton officially met when Brooke broke her heel and was practically in tears when Peyton bumped in to her.

"_Ouch." Brooke cried out, one broken shoe in hand, trendy purse in the other. "Excuse me?"_

"_Stay out of my way bitch."_

"_You ran into me." Brooke said with tears her eyes. She was always sensitive. She shouldn't of been upset, but Peyton was being mean. Just the icing to the cake. Brooke having a horrible day, and Peyton now going to lash out on her._

"_Aw, little rich girl going to cry?" Peyton said pretending she was crying._

"_What is your problem?" Brooke asked._

"_You" Peyton yelled. "You think you are so perfect. Your perfect life, with your perfect family. You are a rich spoiled brat who gets whatever she wants from anybody. I don't like it, and I don't like. You need a life lesson, so back off bitch."_

"_You don't know shit about my life." Brooke yelled back,_

"_Yeah, I'm sure it's just so horrible. Boo hoo mommy didn't buy me the 6,000 dollar purse, she got me the cheaper one."_

_Brooke couldn't control her anger. She raised her hand and slapped Peyton across the face._

"_You bitch." Peyton yelled. Punching Brooke in the face. Brooke felt the blow and hit the ground so hard. _

_Peyton shook her head and walked away. Leaving Brooke in tears sitting on the ground. _

It was that afternoon they became friends. Brooke went over and thanked her. She continued to thank her and tell her things about her life. How she hated it. How she admired Peyton and surprisingly Peyton listened. Even more surprising, Peyton opened up to Brooke. She told her stories.

Peyton had a hard life. Her mom died at such a young age, her dad was a man whore who got drunk a lot and took it out on Peyton. She was so tough because she had no other choice. She was beaten ever since she could ride a bike

Brooke and Peyton became inseparable from that single day of sharing stories with tears and laughter.

They connected so well. It was so odd.

Brooke and Peyton were trouble together. They experimented a lot with things. With boys, drugs, alcohol. Pretty soon it became a regular thing. Parting, sex with boys, getting so wasted they couldn't remember the night before.

They were both kicked out of their houses with nothing but the clothes on their back. They left together and started to prostitute for money. They said it was only temporary. They needed the money, They would go days without food. They would always tell each other, someday they would stop prostituting and get real jobs, but they both new that was a lie after the first year.

Brooke sighed again and went to bed.

- - -

Yet another week had gone by. Time went by so fast. She had dozed off at her newest clients hotel room. She woke up to find him almost completely dressed.

"Going somewhere cowboy?" she giggled.

"I told my wife I'd be home at 8:00." he rushed to put his pants on.

Brooke go up and kissed his cheek.

"Aw but we were having fun."

"I have to go." he whispered.

Brooke shook her head and started to kiss his neck. He sighed in pleasure.

She gently pushed him back on the bed and pulled down his pants. Kissing his stomach.

"Do it." he practically shouted.

"Yes sir." she smiled.

She gently pulled down his boxers and started to perform oral sex. Carefully going up and down and carefully caressing his penis, just the way she knew the men liked it.

It was her specialty.

It was what gave her the "big bucks" as Peyton would say.

She herd him moaning and breathing loudly.

"Perfect." she thought to herself.

As she finished up she kissed his stomach.

By the way he was breathing Brooke nodded and was pleased with herself. Another job well done.

After another fifteen minutes she finally managed to get dressed.

"You said it would be 300 right?" he asked counting his money.

"Well I gave you a little something extra, how about helping a girl out?" she pinched his cheek.

"Whatever." he handed her another hundred and practically pushed her out the door. She bundled herself in her coat and walked home.

Brooke got back, picked up Hilarie from next door, took her shower and watched tv with her daughter. She counted the money she made that night. It was kind of slow , she only made about 500 dollars.

It was getting late and Peyton still wasn't back. She found that weird. Peyton was usually the one that came in early. Brooke stayed out much later then Peyton ever would.

She tried to keep her self awake waiting for Peyton but wound up dozing off.

It was about 3 in the morning when she herd the banging at the door.

"Brooke." Peyton moaned out.

Brooke jumped up and opened the door.

Peyton practically stumbled down on top of her.

"Peyton, what's wrong. Peyton!" Brooke called out. She gently laid her to the ground. Brooke felt her hand covered in warm liquid.

She looked at it, it was covered in blood.

"Peyton!" she screamed. Grabbing the phone and calling the police, sobbing.

"Brooke I'm sorry." Peyton cried out.

"Shh, it will be okay." Brooke cried gently cradling her friend in her arms.

Peyton opened her mouth to say something else but she just took a deep breathe. A cough which blood spit out of her mouth.

"Please help my friend is hurt I live at 1232 pinewood Lane at the Wiscinisin Hotel, third floor room number 434." Brook yelled into the telephone." she looked down at her friend who was looking pale. "PLEASE HURRY!" she screamed.

"Brooke." Peyton coughed out, with more blood spilling out of her mouth.

"You are going to be okay." She cried holding her curly blonde haired friend in her arms.

She felt Peyton take another breathe and then go limp and she let out a loud cry. This could not be happening. Peyton could not be dead. Not her, not her best friend, not Peyton.

"Peyton. Peyton don't do this to me. Open your eyes. God dammit open your eyes!"

Brooke rested her head on Peyton's sobbing. Rocking back and forth, knowing that her best friend. Was gone.

- - -

The funeral was short. Not many people showed up.

Brooke held Hilarie as her best friend was lowered into the ground. She let out another cry thinking about what she was told.

The police told Brooke it was one of Peyton's "clients" that did this to her. Apparently he wouldn't pay, Peyton wouldn't leave, she demanded her money, he got mad and pulled the knife out on her. Peyton managed to stumble her way home but the cut was to deep, there was to much blood loss.

There was no way she could of survived.

As hard as it was for Brooke to say it, and realize it.

Peyton was dead.

Brooke and Hilarie were the only ones left after an hour. She stayed there and prayed that Peyton went to heaven.

"Please god. Please take her, she has such a beautiful soul. Please god. Please take care of her."

Since Brooke didn't have a car she walked home, pushing Hilarie in her $3.00 dollar stroller she bought at a yard sale when she found out she was pregnant.

She walked for so long, she wound up at a place she hadn't been in years. A place not far from where she lived now, she just never visited. It was about 15 minutes away, and she hadn't been there for about ten years.

Home.

Home in Tree Hill.

Brooke continued to walk when she froze at what she saw. Her old friend Haley James Scott, with her husband Nathan Scott.

Haley and Brooke grew up together. Complete opposites.

They probably wouldn't of ever of talked if it wasn't for their parents practically forcing them too.

Haley was so sweet, poised, and kind to everyone. Brooke was not. Friends in school would always ask Brooke why she even talked to Haley. Haley was a geek, a nerd, a loser. Yet Brooke always stuck by her. Haley was something they all were not. A true friend.

She saw the happy couple kiss and walk inside to their cute little apartment. Something she could totally picture Haley in. They were still in love after all these years. However no kids.

Brooke found this heartbreaking. She remembered right before her and Peyton moved Haley came to her door crying because her and Nathan went to the doctors to find out they could not have kids. Her eggs and his sperm, couldn't create a child.

Haley cried to Brooke for hours. It was all she ever wanted in life. A family. A husband, and kids. Her dream was shattered.

Brooke looked down at her baby. How she should of been there's. They needed a baby. They wanted one since they were seniors in high school. It just couldn't of happened. Adoption was to much money so all they could do was hope and pray for a miracle.

" You deserve better." Brooke sighed looking down at her daughter.

She leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Brooke walked around until it was dark and walked back to Haley and Nathan's apartment. She saw a light on, knowing they were home and bent down to talk to her daughter.

"You have to know sweetie how much mommy loves you. You deserve so much better then my life. You are so much better then me. So much stronger then me. I want you to take care of them okay? Be good. I want you never to be afraid to speak your mind. I want you to be all you can be. I know you can. I love you Hilarie." Brooke cried out. "This is the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I'm doing it for you. I want you to be happy, okay?"

She rocked her baby to sleep and laid her on the step wrapped in a blanket with a note saying. " My name is Hilarie, Take care of me." attached to the blanket.

She kissed her baby one last time and ran off, after ringing the door bell.

She hid and watched Nathan and Haley surprised faces as they saw what was left on their doorstep. Of course as Brooke new, they took her in. They would take care of her. They were good people and she was happy to leave her baby girl in such good hands. As hard as it was.

She wiped away a tear and walked home. The long silent walk, to the lonely apartment. With no more friend. No more baby. Just herself in that apartment.

It took her longer then she thought to get home. She was crying so hard she stopped a couple times to catch her breathe.

It felt like suddenly reality hit her all at once.

She took a long look at her life.

It was pitiful.

She was sleeping with about 30 men a month, sometimes more. Her best friend was killed doing it. She got pregnant and had a baby doing it. This wasn't Brooke. She was made for more. She had to be more. For herself. For Hilarie. For Peyton.

She got a good night sleep. Got up early and went to her favorite store. Target. She walked right up to the counter, with the best outfit she had on, with her best attitude, her biggest smile.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis. I'm looking for a job?"

**THE END.**


	2. Authors NOTE

**This is my first OneSHot, let me know what you think? **

**like it? no? yes ?**

**ALL feed back is good.**

**P.s Check out some of my other stories :)**


End file.
